the_watchfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazreen Faruk
High Concept: Prescient hardheaded rookie cop Aspects: Blood is thicker than water, Friends in low places, Never back down. Never surrender, One Eye on the Future Quick: +4 Clever: +2 Sneaky: +2 Careful: +1 Forceful: +1 Flashy: +0 Stunts *'Danger Sense: '''Because I am never taken by surprise I don't need to roll for initiative but instead may choose to go first *'Foresight: I can ask the GM a question about something which would occur within the next 10 seconds either by paying a fate point, or one shift of stress, or by creating an advantage in one round and asking the question in the next. *'Premonition: '''Because I can foresee the future, once per session I can ask the GM to roll the game back 10 seconds (game time) and say what occured was a premonition. *'Uncanny Dodge: '''Because I can foresee the future I get +2 when quickly defending against melee attacks and close range firearms. '''Aspects * High Concept: Prescient hard-headed rookie cop: ** Invoke: To call upon police training, police equipment or resources, where prescience would help, or just to be bloody minded. ** Compel: Where duty to the police force, police regulations or the law would get in the way. * Trouble: Blood is thicker than water: ** Invoke: When defending or loyal to those she loves. ** Compel: To place those she loves in danger, or to create situations where she has to choose between her family and her civic duty. * Friends in low places: ** Invoke: When investigating things where street level informants might help, or whilst dealing directly with the community where she grew up. ** Compel: When she seems something wrong in the community and her sense of duty to the drives her to act, or when her humble beginning might make things difficult for her (like when dealing with aristocracy) or when her friends (or students) get into trouble * Never back down. Never surrender: ** Invoke: Whenever perseverance and persistence would help, when dealing with predators who would take advantage of fear, or when trying to endure hardship. ** Compel: When faced with a decision where backing down, standing aside, or ignoring something might be the sensible thing to do. * One Eye on the Future: ** Invoke: To react quickly to things, to avoid mistakes which could be avoided with a little foresight, to perform well at what appear to be random decisions. ** Compel: When she might react too early to things, jumping the gun on ambushes, reacting before the explosion (causing difficult questions about how she knew it was coming), laughing before the punchline (upsetting someone) etc. Histories * P1: Low Beginnings: 'She was raised in an underprivileged council estate in Whitechapel, a member of the Bengali community, and she has never forgotten where she came from. These days she is still involved in the local community and her old school with coaching, mentoring and reading schemes. She is considered the person who made something out of her life and a role-model for other people, although some tongues are tutting that she is still unmarried. She also maintains ties to old school friends and teachers (''Aspect: Friends in low places) * 'P2: School of Hard Knocks: '''Her workmates tease her about her being young but she is not taking the bullshit. Being a Muslim and a girl, she had to fight for every step and learnt never to back down, never to let them see if they've hurt you and never to give up. That attitude has helped her get where she is today. She is very hard working and diligent, but she also won't back down, and she cannot ignore a slight or a problem. (''Aspect: Never back down. Never surrender) * 'P3: Future Visions: '''Nazreen always had a natural instinct to sense things almost before they happen. She is unaware that this is something "supernatural". Her training in the Met helped her hone these instincts and she has learned to trust them more. She cannot always explain how but attributes it to her subconscious reading something subtle that her mind has not fully processed. As she was always like this, she does not realise that her perception is different from others'. Still, some of her actions in the force have caused some question-marks by her colleagues and superiors. (''Aspect: One Eye on the Future) '''Background When Nazreen was a young teenager, some drunken thugs tried to smash her family's curry house "The Bengal Tiger", yelling racist insults to her Abba, staff and local diners. Nazreen instinctively felt them coming and stood up to them, forcing them to back down long enough for the police to come and arrest them. She knew then that she wanted to be a police officer, to serve and protect the community. Her Abba still calls her affectionately "my little tiger". Nazreen is a second generation British Bengali, her family having come to Britain from the north-eastern region of Sylhet in the 1970s. Her father, Rajeet Faruk, died when she was just 8, a few months before the birth of his son and Nazreen's brother, Tarik. Her mother, Harisa Faruk adamantly refused to remarry, staying loyal to the memory of her husband and devoting her life to her two children. They are part of a closely knit extended family, headed by Abba Faruk and Amma Faruk, with numerous uncles, aunts and cousins, all living in Whitechapel, a throw's distance from each other. They are well regarded and respected in the local community as good neighbours and hard-working folk. As is common for an unmarried Bengali girl, Nazreen lives at home. Tarik is still in school. He is an angry teenager, failing at academics and he tends to get into trouble. As a boy he is slightly indulged by the family and spoilt by Amma. Nazreen fears he might be getting involved in local gangs. Nazreen loves her extended family (although she connects with some more than with others). She has a strong bond with her Amma and they are each other's closest ally. She is fiercely protective of her brother. Notes *Nazreen's large family lives and works in Whitechapel *Nazreen's abilities are known to her family *In the wake of Case File: The Whitechapel Incident , Nazreen was confirmed as a constable attached to the Watch Category:Character